1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having a door opening device that automatically opens a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a device to preserve food freshly at a low temperature by supplying cold air to a storage chamber in which the food is stored. The refrigerator includes a freezing chamber, a temperature of which is kept below the freezing point and a refrigerating chamber, a temperature of which is kept above the freezing point.
Recently, various large refrigerators are being introduced to meet needs for convenience of life and to secure sufficient storage space. Types of the large refrigerators are diversified, for example, into a top mount freezer (TMF) type having the freezing chamber at an upper part, a bottom mount freezer (BMF) type having the freezing chamber at a lower part, and a side by side (SBS) type having the freezing chamber disposed on either of lateral sides.
Since the large refrigerator generally has a large door to open and close a storage chamber, at least a certain degree of power is required to open the door. Therefore, opening the large door may be difficult.
In this regard, a door opening device has recently been developed so as to relieve the difficulty in opening of the door.
Generally, the door opening device is tightly fixed to an external side of a main body of a refrigerator and includes a member operated by a motor to press the door in a direction of opening the door